Vocabulary With Pyro and Gambit
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Magneto gives Pyro a list of legal terms and Gambit helps hem


Vocabulary with Pyro and Gambit

By Stormshadow 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Pyro or Gambit. Both are characters from X-men Evolution.

Author's Note: Both Pyro and Gambit are going to have accents. I did my best and sorry for any mistakes. This story was written for American Citizenship. I'd also like to give a big thanks to Red Witch for telling me how to upload stories.

"Let's see," the red-haired Australian known as ST. John Allerdyce aka. Pyro, glared at the paper in front of him. "Now oy know, what setting bail is and oy also know what a bondsman is," he said. Pyro read down the paper checking words off the list in front of him, muttering the whole time. "Preliminary hearing, got it. Parole, got it. Grand Jury, check. Acquittal, verdict, cross-examination, got 'em. Humm, jury, prosecutor, defense, peremptory challenge, got 'em too." Pyro pulled out his lighter and began playing with it.

(Flick snap! Flick snap! Flick snap!) "Oy got it!" yelled Pyro leaping to his feet. "The words oy don't know oy'll look em up in a dictionary." Pyro ran across the room and started pulling books off the shelf. "Nope, nope, nope, er, Animal Farm? Yuck! Sounds boring." Pyro tossed the book over his shoulder and into a nearby trash can. "Ah, here it is," he pulled the large book out of the bookcase and walked back over to the table.

"Depositions," muttered Pyro flipping the pages of the dictionary. "1. An act of removing from a position of authority, 2. Testimony, 3. the process of depositing, 4. deposit." Pyro rubbed the back of his head. "Crikey, oy didn't know it meant all that."

"What are you up to mon ami?"

"Just looking up some words that the boss man gave moye," said Pyro not looking up at the speaker.

"Perhaps Gambit could help?"

"You know legal terms?" asked Pyro skeptically.

"course Gambit knows legal terms," snorted Gambit flicking a lock of his brown hair out of his (red on black) eyes. "Every good t'ief knows the laws and where the loopholes are."

"Right," said Pyro not looking convinced.

"Go on den, ask Gambit something."

"Why do you always talk in third person?" asked Pyro.

"Dat's not what Gambit meant."

"Aww, all right, what does venue mean?" asked Pyro glancing at the list of words.

"A venue is the location of the alleged events from which a legal action arises. Also the place from which the jury is selected and where the trial is held," said Gambit shuffling the deck of cards he'd just pulled from his trench coat pocket.

Pyro stared at Gambit in shock. "You're sure, mate?"

"Oui," said Gambit.

"Fine, what's incarceration?" asked Pyro flipping through the dictionary.

"Dat t'is imprison, confine," said Gambit smugly.

Pyro scowled at the cocky Cajun and looked back at the list of words. "Well, what about initial appearance?"

"Now dat one Gambit doesn't know."

"Hah! So you don't know everything," said Pyro in glee.

"Gambit didn't claim he knew everything, mon ami."

ami. Let Gambit see dat list." he reached out and picked up the paper. "Homme, you don't know what a plea is?"

"Oy know what a bloody plea is!" snapped Pyro indignantly.

"Den why t'isn't it marked off?" asked Gambit, looking at Pyro.

"Oy missed it!" snapped Pyro, snatching the list from Gambit and pulling out his lighter. "Oy'm goin to burn this dumb list, oy don't need to know these things."

"Don't do dat! Mags will get mad at you and take your lighters again," said Gambit as he plucked the word list from Pyro's hand.

"Nooooo, he can't take moye shelia," yelped Pyro holding his lighter close to his heart.

"You call your lighter your shelia?" asked Gambit in shock.

"Yeah. So?" demanded Pyro.

Gambit just shook his head. "You're very strange mon ami, very strange." He looked down at the list he'd just taken from Pyro. "A mistrial is a trial that has no legal effect as by reason of an error."

Pyro got a thoughtful look on his face. "Did you ever get arrested and convicted of being a thief?"

"Non, Gambit t' good of a t'eif t' get caught," bragged Gambit. "The only time dat Gambit was ever caught was when he was five and tried pickin d'e pocket of Jean Luke Labeau. He caught Gambit and took Gambit in and dat is how Gambit joined d'e t'eif's guild," said Gambit bowing.

Pyro pretended to fall asleep and snored very loudly.

"Cute," said Gambit sourly. He reached over and picked up Pyro's lighter that was laying on the table.

"Oy! Gimme moye shelia!" yelled Pyro leaping for Gambit.

"Non, not that'll you finish dis word list," said Gambit holding the lighter just out of Pyro's reach.

"Oy want moye shelia," muttered Pyro sitting back down in his chair looking very very cross. "Fine, tell me the words, so oy can get moye shelia back."

"D'e first word is plaintiff," said Gambit, looking at the list.

"Oy don't know," snapped Pyro waspishly.

"Mon ami, you're not even trying. A plaintiff is the complaining party in a lawsuit," said Gambit.

"Fine, can oy have moye shelia back now?" asked Pyro.

"Non, you got t'ree words left, den you can have your lighter," said Gambit.

Pyro sighed.

"What t'is an arraignment?" asked Gambit, tossing Pyro's lighter up into the air and catching it again.

"It is to call someone before a court to answer an indictment," growled Pyro, as he watched Gambit toss his lighter.

"Good, mon ami, now what t'is probation?" asked Gambit.

"What the boss man has us on at the moment," said Pyro rolling his eyes.

"True, true, but what t'is the meaning?" asked Gambit, trying to hide his smile.

"Ug! It's subjection of an individual to a period of testing and trial to see if a person can do a job, or it is giving a convicted person freedom for good behavior under the watchful eye of a probation officer," said Pyro, looking bored.

Gambit tossed Pyro his lighter. "Right again."

Pyro snatched the lighter out of the air and quickly stuck it back in his pocket.

"What's a defendant?" asked Gambit.

"The person that the lawyers are defending," said Pyro happily.

"Gambit t'is wondering one t'ing. If you know all dease legal terms, why'd you put tinfoil in the microwave?"

"That was a mistake," yelled Pyro, blushing.

"Last question," said Gambit. "Who are the Rescue Rangers?"

"A group of mi... oy, that's not one of the questions!" yelled Pyro, glaring at Gambit.

"Oui, t'ought dat I'd t'row dat one in," said Gambit as he started to laugh.

Pyro glared at him for a moment, then he got an evil grin on his face.

"Homme, what are you t'enkin? Coz Gambit don't like dat grin."

Pyro pulled out his lighter and created a tiger made out of flames. The tiger began chasing Gambit around the room.

"Homme, come on, t'at was just a joke," yelled Gambit, jumping over the couch to avoid the flame tiger.

Pyro was too busy laughing to answer Gambit.

"What is going on in here!" thundered a voice. Gambit froze, sitting on the back of the couch. The flame tiger vanished as Pyro turned to face the man standing in the doorway.

"We were just foolin round," said Pyro, hiding his lighter behind his back.

"Did you finish the list of words that I gave you?" asked Magneto, _soon to be Ruler of the World._

"Oui, Gambit helped Pyro finish the words," said Gambit, hopping off the couch.

"Good," said Magneto. "Here is another list of words I want you two to look up." He handed Pyro a list of about fifty words and left the room.

"You've got to be kidding moye!" growled Pyro, tossing the list of words to Gambit.

"We better get started," said Gambit with a sigh.

Pyro groaned and flopped face down on the couch.

"So what does erroneous mean?"


End file.
